


Addicted

by Darkangel3198



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cheating, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Infidelity, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Older Woman/Younger Man, Seduction, nsfw gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel3198/pseuds/Darkangel3198
Summary: Sansa loves Jaime with all her heart, but the love she has for Jon is special, something erotic and tempting.





	1. Chapter 1

Sansa felt her breath quicken for what she is about to do. She was in an elevator that leads to the private penthouse. One that belongs to her boss, Jon Targaryen, a twenty-six-year-old billionaire who took over his father's empire after Rhaegar Targaryen resigned due to medical reasons, six months ago.

 

It had been the same six months since he had walked into her office and her life and shattered the little bubble she had built for herself. She had a pretty normal life and wasn't left with very much to want. She is thirty-six years old, had a loving home life, a sweet husband, no child to speak and a great job at Targaryen corporations as a lead designer, but there was a little spark, a fire, that she came to desire. The fire that she found in Jon, in abundance. She supposed it was because he was the one who knew how she felt, the one who appreciated her and opened her world. The only one who gave her what she needed most, physically and emotionally. It took only three weeks week and a business trip for Sansa to fall in bed him and continued to do so.

 

She was never meant to fall in love with him but she did. Precisely why she wanted to end their relationship before it escalates further. She loves Jaime with all her heart, but the love she has for Jon is special, something erotic and tempting. Just his scent was enough to send her into a heady trance, one that doesn't end until he fucks her raw and leave her boneless.

 

The elevator door opened and she immediately felt a pair of dark greys eyes on her as she stepped out of the elevator, and entered the dimly lighted penthouse. He was still in his suit, mixing something on the attached mini-bar.

 

He walked slowly towards her with two drinks and offered one to her. Sansa shook her head in refusal, “We need to talk”, she announced later.

 

Jon took a sip of his drink, “Then talk!”, he replied in his usual tone, his eyes burning into her. The tone that always made her knees weak.

 

“I can't do this anymore, Jon”, Sansa blurted out. “We have to end this”.

 

His icy Grey eyes darkened and stared deep into her, “Then what are you doing here?”.

 

“I came here to say it to your face”

 

He chuckled and walked around her. Sansa felt him behind, a few seconds later. His hand came up to her hip, softly, barely touching. Everything else faded away as he gently pressed himself against her behind.

 

She inhaled his cologne, heard him whisper, “No” in her ear.

 

She tried to move away and he pulled her from behind., “You want me just as much as I want you, Sansa”.

 

A shiver went up against her spine, “Jon, please!”

 

“Please what, love?”

 

“Please let me go!”, she said but pressed herself against him a little bit, unable to resist.

 

Jon's hand traveled above from his hips to her breasts and palmed it over her blouse. An involuntary moan escaped her. “You lips tell one thing but your heart says another”, he purred as unbuttoned her blouse expertly. 

 

“Always listen to what your heart says”, he added later, completely removing her blouse in the process.

 

 

 

She then felt his hot lips on her neck and his hands inside her bra. Sansa whimpered as he took her nipples in between his fingers and pinched them slowly. 

 

Sansa wanted to push him away, wanted to leave the place. “ _Always listen to what your heart says!”,_ he had said and it was echoing inside her head. She knew resisting further was a losing cause and she was fighting her own hearts's desire. She took a deep breath, turned around and pushed Jon onto the nearby couch.

 

 

She then climbed on top of him and kissed him hungrily, letting out all her desires for him in one fiery kiss. She slides her tongue over his and licks the roof of his mouth. She sinks her teeth into his bottom lip and pulls hard. Harder, until she feels his chest twitching under her hand.

 

 

 

Sansa then stood up, removed her bra to reveal her breasts, her nipples were already in the hardened state. She then raised the hem of her skirt to mid-thigh. Jon's eyes never left her face but she knows that he is taking in every motion. She lifted her skirt enough to spread her legs wide and climbed on top of his crotch to straddle him.

 

Their lips once again connected for a kiss and Sansa felt his hands gripping her hips, urging her on. His cock hardened and rubbed against the spot that always made her moan. She rocked her hips even harder and faster than before and heard him hiss at the sensation.

 

 

Jon groaned as Sansa fisted his dark curly hair. She loosens the knot of his tie and unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his chest. She ran her hands over his naked chest and pinched his nipple just like he did. “Sansa”, he moaned in her mouth. His low voice rolls through her like thunder, a low and deep rumble that seems to come from miles away. It thrums along her bones and tickles at her nerves. Jon dips his head to her breast and draws her nipple into his mouth. He sucks on it, rolling it between his lips in rhythm with the slide.

  
He then lifted her off from the couch and carried her towards his bedroom. Sansa circled her long pale legs around his hip and continued to grind against his cock. Obscene sounds escaped her lips that she didn't know she has in her before meeting Jon. He dropped her on the bed and removed his shirt completely. Sansa quickly climbed up and pulled him on top of top her, his body settling between her legs. 

 

 

She kissed and licked all over his face, his beard rubbed roughly on her tongue and lips. She went lower and sucked the fleshy part of his neck. Jon inhaled the scent of her hair and hummed in response.

 

His hands roamed lower, went into her skirt and cupped her cunt over her underwear. He then went inside her panties and slide his fingers into her. Sansa arches her back and rotated her hips, silently demanding more. Jon used his thumb to circle her clit. She closed her eyes shut in pleasure and muffled her moans by biting his shoulders. Her hands dug deep on his back.

 

 

It's just took a couple of minutes for Sansa to feel her cunt tighten around his finger. “Jon!”, she screamed his name as her orgasm hit her hard, her body trashing with his fingers still inside as his thumb flicked and circled her clit. It always surprises her how fast she makes her peak. She is a grown woman but became a teen when she was with him. Perhaps that's what she liked and made her carve him every time she sees him.

 

Sansa opened her eyes and saw Jon smell his fingers that were coated with her juice. He closed his eyes and hummed seductively. Sansa grabbed his hands and brought his hand to her mouth to taste herself. She took his index finger in her mouth and sucked it clean all the while her ocean blue eyes staring deep into Jon's dark grey ones.

 

 

Sansa was lost in her that she didn't feel Jon's erection was pressed against her. She looked down and saw a bulge in his pants. She immediately turned him and pushed him on his back to the bed.

 

Sansa kissed his lips and left a trail of kisses all the way down to his abdomen. She unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pant but didn't remove them yet. She squeezed his cock over his pant and then removed it completely along with his shoes.

 

She kissed his cock over his dark boxer and without wasting any moment, lowered it to his knees. His cock sprung free and she yelped in surprise as it hit her eyes.

 

Sansa heard him groan above when she wrapped her hand round his cock and squeezed it hard. She kissed the top of his cock and used her other hand to take a hold of his balls.

 

He shifted uncomfortably as she licked the pre-cum off his head and ran her tongue over his impressive length, tracing the veins. Her hand still at the base of his cock, she took a deep breath, gulped a little and slowly inched her way down his cock, taking more and more of him into her mouth. She sucked the air completely, her cheeks hollow.

 

“Sansa”, he moaned as she swirled her tongue around the tip. Jon suddenly forced himself up and grabbed her hair to remove her mouth from him.

 

He stared deep into her eyes tracing her reddened cheeks lovingly with his thumbs, “You can leave if you want”, he whispered slowly. “I won't pursue you further”, he said later, shocking her.

 

All the images of her life flashed before her. She could leave his room and leave him altogether and she wanted to. But she didn't want to. Jon was her drug, her addiction, one that she could never be able to resist. Sansa shook her head, her rich auburn hair flying wildly with her movement. She heard Jon groan and pushed his lips into hers like a hungry, his hands travelling to her lower back and removed her skirt. He then ripped her blank undies off and threw it over her head.

 

 

 

Without a hesitation, she pushed him to the bed on his back and climbed on top of him, bending her knees backwards along his thighs. Sometimes they made love, sometimes they fucked, she decided this is the time for the latter. She lined his cock at her dripping wet cunt and used it to spread her wetness everywhere and shuddered when his cock flicked her clit. His hands found her hips and his eyes boring into her, making her stomach flutter.

 

Sansa then placed his cock at her entrance, she rolled her eyes to the ceiling as sunk down slowly. She stayed still for a few seconds, marveling at the sensation no matter how many times she felt him inside. She opened her eyes and saw Jon staring at her intently. She took a deep breath and pushed herself up for a few inches and then sunk herself deep down on his cock. She cants her hips to rock against him at a slightly altered angle.

 

 

The muscles of her thighs tremble and then relax and she let out a shriek when his hands found her breast and began fondling them just like the way she liked.

 

“Jon!”, she screamed as he used his hold on her breasts to push his body into hers. She continued to rock her hips slowly, back and forth on him as he continued to fuck her from below.

 

He climbed up, circled his hands around her head and once again pulled her lips into his. Both swallowing their moans into each other.

 

 

Jon then lets out an animalistic growl and turned her body around to the bed without removing his cock or his lips from her. He pressed her hands into the mattress, setting a relentless pace as he fucked her hard at a brutal pace. Sansa knew this what he liked, to be in control, in bed and in everything.

 

Sansa met his pace equally, wrapping her long legs around his waist and bucking her hips against his.

 

“You’re beautiful,” Jon whispered in her ear. He sucked on her neck, and she sped up the thrust of her hips, her lips parted in an ‘o’.

 

She bit Jon's ear lobs as Jon to stop him from leaving the mark. Jon removed his head from her neck and the moved one of his hands to grab her ass tightly as continued to pound into her.

 

 

“Jon I'm close!”, she managed to breath out.

 

“Oh fuck, oh, there, just like that. Ohhhh Jonnnnn!!!!”, she screamed at the top of her lungs as Jon moved his hands from her ass to her clit. He flicked and circled it expertly.

 

“Come for me, Sansa!”, he purred into her ears. Within few seconds, her legs started shaking and she came hard, her cunt pulsing and fluttering around him as she screamed in pleasure.

 

“Mineeee!”, he growled as he continued to plough into her now dripping wet cunt and founded his release inside her when she screamed, “Yours!”.

 

He stayed still within her a few more seconds. Sansa felt his cock softening inside her and his hot cum sliding slowly out of her sending chills into her.

 

He removed himself and dropped beside her as both were panting and trying to catch their breaths. Sansa stared at the ceiling as the realization hit her hard of what she had done. She shut her eyes and tried to control her tears but only failing.

 

She opened and saw Jon looking at her rather her tears. He looked disappointed, climbed out of the bed and walked towards the balcony overlooking the city.

 

She glanced one last look at him and saw him exhaling smoke into the air. She collected her thing and took out the resignation letter that she brought with her and left it on the table near his car keys. She heard him call out her name from behind but ignored him knowing very well she can't it'll only end up in tragedy. She left the place without sparing a glance, tears streaming down her eyes.

 

* * *

 

She found her next few days hard, being in home and trying to act normal. Jon for his part stayed out of her life and Sansa thanked every Gods for that.

 

Next time she heard from the Targaryens was strangely from Jon's mother, Lyanna Targaryen paid her visit in her hospital bed to see and convey her wishes for the birth Sansa's newborn daughter.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I initially posted this as a one shot but felt unsatisfied with the ending. hence, added a second chapter. Enjoy!!!

Sansa was in her home cradling her two months old daughter, humming softly as a sudden knock made her stop. She sighed and walked towards the front door. She opened and surprised to see Tyrion standing outside.  
  
Sansa invited him in and proceeded to fetch some refreshments. They settled on the living room and Tyrion started his usual banter with her. They talked for a few minutes and Sansa noticed him taking an envelope from his suit and handing it over to her.  
  
“What is it?”, she questioned smiling gently.  
  
He inhaled a deep breath, “Divorce paper”.  
  
Her eyes widen in shock and the familiar fear took root in her heart.  
  
He stood up and walked forward looking directly at her, “You should leave, Sansa. Leave this place and leave my brother once and for all”. He sighed, “It's for your own good”, he added later.  
  
Sansa knew exactly what he was talking about but decided to play innocent, “I don't understand, Tyrion”.  
  
He kneeled in front of her, “Please don't make this harder than it is. You and I both know that Joanna is not Jaime's.”  
  
“What are you talking about?”, she shouted at his face.  
  
He closed his eyes and Sansa could sense his pain, “I'm not a fool, Sansa. I know who is Joanna's father?”.  
  
Both remained in silence for a few minutes, “I figured it out as soon as Mrs Targaryen, a woman whom you had no previous contact with, paid you a visit”, he breathed out.  
  
“She came to visit her previous employee”, Sansa denied.  
  
“I noticed how you never failed to mention that Joanna has your father's colouring to everyone but I know Joanna's hair and colouring passed down to her from her biological father”,  
  
“You are speaking rubbish”, she replied defensively.  
  
“As I said, I'm not a fool, Sansa. I did a DNA check and confirmed that Jaime's is not Joanna's biological father”, he replied silently. “If my father finds out about it, he will...”  
  
Sansa stoop up from the couch, towering over Tyrion before he could finish the sentence, “Did you just threaten my daughter?”, she asked angrily.  
  
“Of course not!”, he replied defensively. “I just told you what my father will do and I also know what Jon Targaryen will do if anything like that happened?”, he added later.  
  
Sansa stared at him for a few seconds, thinking about the possible scenario he mentioned.  
  
Tyrion sensed it, “I have arranged for you a flight to Pentos. You will find a work there. And if you need any help, you can contact me”, he said and took out his chequebook.  
  
Sansa took the cheque and tore it into pieces. “I know how to take of my daughter”, she said and dropped down on the couch.  
  
“You and Joanna can leave tonight before Jaime gets home. I'll tell him the truth”.  
  
Sansa knows she should feel guilty about it but all she felt was a relief. The relief that she had no longer to live a lie. She opened the envelope and signed the divorce papers. Tyrion took it and opened his mouth to say something but decided against it after noticing her stare.  
  
  
  
_**Tyrion:**_  
  
  
Tyrion took a cab and arrived at the parking lot near the sept of Baleor. He found a black Lamborgini parked at the far end and walked towards it. He stood outside the Lamborgini for a few seconds and saw Jon Targaryen climbed out of it.  
  
“It's done, Mr. Targaryen”, he said.  
  
“Good!”, Jon replied and handed Tyrion a pen drive. The pen drive that contains every dirt on his father, Tywin Lannister. The holy grail that will make Tyrion, the head of Lannister Mining Co.  
  
“As promised, enough information to put your father behind the bar for twenty years minimum”.  
  
Tyrion took the pen drive, “Jaime has been handled as well. He was hurt and I used it to send him to one of our mining sites in the west”.  
  
“I don't give a fuck about him”, Jon replied coldly.  
  
“I just thought you should know”, Tyrion said and offered his hand for a shake, “It's been a pleasure doing business with you”.  
  
Jon just stared at him and climbed back into his car leaving Tyrion to shake his other hand himself, smiling victoriously.  
  
  
  
_**Sansa:**_  
  
  
It's been six months, she left Westeros and arrived at Pentos. She rented a small house, renamed her daughter as Melissa Stark and enjoyed raising her. She had enough bank balance, thanks to her previous job at Targaryen corporations, that's enough for her to live comfortably for a few years.  
  
And then one evening she came home from the nearby grocery store and heard happy giggles from inside. She smiled knowing that it was her babysitter, Melony playing with her daughter and opened the door with a bright smile only to smacked by the sight that greeted her. Jon, the same Jon that she wanted to forget bouncing her daughter, their daughter, up and down on his lap, making funny faces.  
  
Her babysitter Melony stood a few feet away and enjoying the sight. Sansa dropped the dropped the groceries on the floor and rushed to remove Melissa from Jon's clutches and hugged her tightly.  
  
“What are you doing here?”, she questioned him with the fire in her eyes.  
  
Jon just stared at her and turned his head towards Melony and told her to leave. Melony quickly tried to get away but stopped by Sansa, “Call the police, Melony”.  
  
Jon just chuckled, “First of all, her name is Melisandre, not Melony.”, he said pointing his fingers at Melony and “Second, she works for me”.  
  
Sansa's eyes widened at the revelation and Jon noticed her, “Don't look so shocked, Sansa! There are dozen people around this house to protect you and she is one of them”  
  
Sansa then turned her head towards Melony, no Melisandre and stared at her. “Do you seriously think I would leave you and our daughter without a protection, Sansa?”, she heard Jon say coming closer to her and bid Melisandre to leave.  
  
Melisandre did as told and left Sansa and Melissa alone with Jon. They both stood in silence for a few seconds and the silence was broken by the hard slapping sound. Sansa didn't know what made her to slap but she was glad.  
  
Jon just chuckled, “I guess I deserved that”, he said with a smug face. Sansa raised her hand to slap him one more time but only this time Jon caught her hand with an animalistic look. They both locked their eyes but broke away when they heard Melissa's cries.  
  
Sansa rocked on her shoulders and calmed her after a few minutes. Jon took his seat and watched the whole scene with an amused expression. Melissa drifted off to sleep after a few minutes and Sansa settled her on her cradle in the nursery.  
  
She came out of the nursery and saw Jon was still stilling on the dining chair, reading some magazines. She walked towards him and stood in front of him. Jon's looked up and motioned her to sit in the opposite chair.  
  
“So what now, Jon?. You are going to take her away”, she breathed out, tears streaming down her eyes.  
  
“No!”, he replied simply. “I'm going to take both of you home with me”, he added later.  
  
Jon looked angry when she laughed mockingly. He stood up and marched towards her, not removing his eyes from hers even for a second. Sansa trembled at the sight but hid her nervousness.  
  
“This is my home”, she replied by composing herself.  
  
“Do you remember what was your last word before all this?”, he questioned.  
  
Of course, Sansa knows what she said, but she didn't want to repeat it. “You moaned, 'Yours!'”, he whispered in her ear. “Your home is with me, by my side as my queen”, he added later.  
  
  
“This won't work, Jon. What others will say?”, she questioned.  
  
“Let them say whatever they want to say”, he replied. “When you are this high”, he said taking her hand and moving it high in the air, “everyone is below you and all of them will look like ants”.  
  
Sansa looked at his eyes and remembered her addiction towards him, “You said you will not pursue me”, she managed to breath out repelling him.  
  
“I lied!”, he replied bluntly.  
  
“Please, Jon! This is my home!”, she repeated once again.  
  
Jon sighed, “You are making it hard, Sansa. Either you and our daughter come with me or I'll take her away from you”, he said in a threatening tone. “You know, I can!”  
  
Sansa stood up and tried to slap him once again and she did succeed this time. Jon looked emotionless, “Pack your bags. We leave in the morning”, he ordered and walked towards her couch, leaving her stunned.  
  
He turned around to her, “And her name is Rhaella. Rhaella Targaryen!”, he said and dropped down on the couch.  
  


* * *

  
  
**_Four years later,_** Sansa grinned brightly as she watched Jon bouncing their son up and down on his lap, making funny faces in their garden and Rhaella planting small kisses on Sansa's seven months old belly. Their initial days were hard, Jon acted like a jerk and Sansa refused to accept him. They found a mutual friendship in raising Rhaella and then their friendship changed into love after a year. Eighteen months old Ned and the baby growing inside her were the result of that.  


End file.
